Klare Worte
'Klare Worte '''ist die zehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Cristina und Alex behandeln das Baby Nathan, für das gerade ein Gefäß im 3D-Drucker hergestellt wird. Nebenbei unterhalten sie sich über Cristinas Sexleben. Alex rät ihr, sich flachlegen zu lassen. Shane räuspert sich hinter ihnen und gibt zu, einen Teil des Gesprächs mitgehört zu haben. Er berichtet, dass das Gefäß beim Druck kaputt gegangen und nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Sie müssen überlegen, ein neues Gefäß zu drucken, doch Shane weist Cristina darauf hin, dass Meredith sich bereits für den Drucker angemeldet hat. Während Shane alle Hände voll zu tun hat, geht es den anderen Anfängern auch nicht besser. Jo hat Ärger mit Webber, der einen erneuten Belastungstest wünscht. Stephanie ist schon wieder Meredith zugeteilt, worüber diese nicht gerade froh ist. Und Leah steht eine OP mit Callie und Arizona bevor. Arizona berichtet Leah, dass Callie und sie sich vertragen haben und einen Neustart wagen werden. Leah braucht sich also keine weiteren Hoffnungen zu machen. Thanksgiving steht vor der Tür. Meredith möchte ihren Kindern einen schönen Feiertag bereiten. Da sie selbst aber nicht kochen kann, besucht sie Emma, die es sich im Krankenhaus gemütlich gemacht hat, um ein paar Studien durchzugehen. Emma berichtet, dass sie sehr gerne kocht und große Freude daran hätte, ein Thanksgiving-Essen auszurichten. Im Laufe des Tages tragen Owen und Meredith immer mehr Gäste zusammen, so zum Beispiel Alex, Jo, Callie und Arizona. Owen würde auch gern Cristina dabei haben, worüber Meredith allerdings nicht glücklich wäre. Als er Cristina später begegnet, fragt er sie nach ihren Plänen und berichtet, dass Emma kochen wird, verschweigt aber, dass das Essen bei Meredith stattfindet. Ben redet unterdessen mit Derek über Bailey, deren Zwangsstörung immer schlimmer wird. Derek spricht eine vermutliche Diagnose aus und gibt Ben zu verstehen, dass er als Vorstandsmitglied gewisse Maßnahmen einleiten muss, sollte das Verhalten sich auf Baileys Arbeit auswirken. Ben berichtet später, dass Bailey nur Zeit braucht, um wieder zu sich zu finden. Derek und Owen denken jedoch nicht, dass das möglich ist und kommen überein, Bailey vorerst nicht mehr arbeiten zu lassen. Als Ben ihr diese Nachricht überbringt, wird sie äußerst wütend und ist nicht bereit, ihm weiter zuzuhören. Cristina hat sich inzwischen entschlossen, den 3D-Drucker unangemeldet zu nutzen. Sie lässt sich auf Shanes Voschlag ein, Stephanie dies zu erzählen, damit diese dann Meredith in Kenntnis setzt. Stephanie ist völlig überrumpelt, als Shane ihr im Vorbeigehen das Vorhaben verkündet. Sie macht sich sogleich auf den Weg zu Meredith. Diese reagiert wütend und lässt sofort Cristina anpiepen. In Rage gibt Meredith ihr zu verstehen, dass sie noch heute mit ihrer Forschung anfangen muss, wenn sie das Projekt nicht verlieren will. Cristina findet, dass es im Moment wichtiger ist, das Leben eines Babys zu retten und begibt sich mit Meredith auf die Kinderstation, um sie umzustimmen. Diese zeigt sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. Unterdessen hat Arizona Callie davon erzählt, dass sie während der Trennung mit jemandem zusammen war. Callie ist zwar schockiert, jedoch versichert Arizona, dass es vorbei ist. Arizonas kleine Patientin benötigt noch eine weitere Operation. In der OP wird Callie klar, dass Leah Arizonas Affäre war. Nachdem Leah und Arizona den OP verlassen haben, stellt Leah sie zur Rede, warum sie die Sache nicht einfach verschwiegen hat. Leah ist sich sicher, dass Callie ihre Wut nun an ihr auslassen wird, was mit Sicherheit ihrer Karriere schadet. April begibt sich zu Stephanie und lädt sie freudig zur Hochzeit ein. Sie betont, dass Stephanie auch jemanden mitbringen kann. Stephanie ist ziemlich durcheinander, da sie später erfährt, dass weder Jo noch Leah von April eingeladen wurden. Stephanie geht zu Jackson und berichtet von Aprils merkwürdiger Einladung. Jackson besucht April und spricht sie darauf an. April gibt schließlich nach und erzählt, dass sie ihn nicht eingeladen hat, um Matthew nicht zu belasten. Stattdessen hat sie Stephanie eingeladen, sodass er einfach mit ihr hingehen kann. Jackson gibt April zwar seinen Segen zur Hochzeit, sagt aber auch, dass er nicht kommen wird. April bleibt enttäuscht zurück. Jackson teilt Stephanie später mit, dass sie nicht zur Hochzeit gehen müssen. Stephanie äußert einen Verdacht, doch Jackson versichert ihr, dass er über April hinweg ist. Mittlerweile häufen sich die Gäste zum Thanksgiving-Dinner und Owen gesteht Emma, dass nunmehr 16 Leute zugesagt haben. Emma gibt ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass sie damit kein Problem hat. Webber hat währenddessen Jo überzeugen können, einen weiteren Belastungstest durchzuführen. Er ist jedoch so übereifrig, dass er die Geschwindigkeit des Laufbandes immer höher stellt. Webber stürzt schließlich und bricht sich eine Rippe. Jo berichtet am Abend Alex, dass sie sich beim Essen mit den Oberärzten unwohl fühlen wird und er allein gehen soll. Sie wird mit Stephanie und Leah Webber Gesellschaft leisten. Dem Baby Nathan geht es inzwischen so schlecht, dass dringend eine Entscheidung getroffen werden muss. Cristina und Shane veranlassen den Druck eines weiteren Gefäßes. Als Meredith hinzukommt, ist sie sehr wütend und besteht darauf, dass Cristina den Druck abbricht und sich zurückzieht. Shane unterbricht sie und zeigt auf, dass dieser Streit nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun hat, sondern es allein um ihre Freundschaft geht. Er schreibt Meredith vor, dass sie morgen über den Drucker verfügen kann. Da Cristina Shane nicht zurückhält und kein Wort mehr verliert, dreht Meredith sich um und geht. Meredith macht sich mit Derek auf den Heimweg und berichtet von dem ärgerlichen Tag mit Cristina. Sie treffen auf Owen, der ihnen sagt, dass Emma einverstanden wäre, auch Cristina einzuladen. Als diese dazukommt, herrscht betretenes Schweigen und alle gehen ohne ein Wort ihrer Wege. Cristina bleibt allein zurück. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Valerie Mahaffey als Donna Kaufman *Gordon Clapp als Victor Kaufman *Marguerite Moreau als Dr. Emma Marling *Mekenna Melvin als Katie *Paul Eiding als Stan Co-Stars *Kristin Lindquist als Lenore *Melissa Center als Ashley Glazier Musik * '''Differentology '''von Bunji Garlin * '''Moon '''von ''Sleeping at Last * 'Romeo '''von ''Until the Ribbon Breaks Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Somebody That I Used to Know bezieht sich auf einen Song von Gotye feat. Kimbra. Intro Der Körper besteht aus einer unendlich komplexen Menge wechselwirkender Systeme. Viele glauben, Ärzte erkennen das ganz klar, aber man erkennt nicht immer, ob es sich um ein kleines Problem im System oder um eine totale medizinische Katastrophe handelt. Das begreifen wir in unserem ersten Jahr als Assisentarzt. Und darüber lügen wir den Rest unseres Berufslebens. Outro Es ist nur ein Schnupfen. Da muss man durch. Es geht vorbei. Es ist nichts Ernstes. Wir sind Ärzte. Wir wüssten es, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre. Man wird wieder gesund. Alles ist in Ordnung. Zitate *Cristina: Emma ist hier... mit Muffins! *Alex: Owens Neue? Soll ich sie rauswerfen? *Cristina: Nein. Ich bin froh, dass er Sex hat. Jeder sollte Sex haben. Ich übrigens auch. *Alex: Nicht das schon wieder. *Cristina: Wenn ich keinen habe, leidet meine Arbeit darunter und meine Mitmenschen auch! *Alex: Vertrag dich mit Meredith, damit wir nicht über Sex reden müssen! *Cristina: Nun sei doch nicht so pampig! Redest du mit deinen Jungs nie über Sex? *Alex: Mit wem? Avery? Nein! *Cristina: Redet ihr nicht darüber, wer die beste Braut in der Kiste hat? *Alex: Wär möglich. *Cristina: Dann kannst du's auch mit mir reden. *Alex: Okay, wenn deine Arbeit so darunter leidet, such dir was zum Spielen. Reagier dich ab und lass mich in Ruhe! *Cristina: Sowas Batteriebetriebenes? *Alex: Nein, aus Fleisch und Blut. *Cristina: Menschliches Sexspielzeug?? *Alex: Du hast gefragt! *''Shane räuspert sich'' *Cristina: Seit wann stehen Sie da? *Shane: Ungefähr seit "abreagieren". *Cristina: Ist ja super... *Shane: Wenn Sie sich mal abreagieren wollen, den Überdruck loswerden wollen, ich bin bereit. *Cristina: Bieten Sie sich mir etwa als Sexsklave an?? *Shane: Entschuldigung, das war unangemessen! Ich dachte nur, wenn's der Arbeit nützt... *Cristina: Das ist ja noch schlimmer! Sie hätten behaupten sollen, Sie seien in mich verliebt. *Shane: Ich finde Sie total attraktiv, keine Frage! Ich wäre... Ich wäre nie so vermessen, zu behaupten... *Cristina: Hören Sie auf zu reden! *Meredith: Okay, du wolltest einen Tag mehr. Der Tag ist vorbei. Ich möchte, dass ihr geht. *Cristina: Wir brauchen noch etwas mehr Zeit. *Meredith: Die hab ich euch schon gewährt!! Ich muss heute Abend noch mit dem Druck meiner Pfortader beginnen, sonst... *Cristina: Bei der Vakuum-Impfung ist was schief gelaufen. Wir müssen ein neues Konduit drucken. *Meredith: Noch eins?? *Cristina: Ja, wir haben schon angefangen und es müsste so gegen drei Uhr nachts fertig sein. *Meredith: Kommt nicht in Frage, Cristina! So läuft das nicht! Du bist doch nicht das wiedergeborene Jesuskind! Du kannst nicht über das Wasser laufen! Dir ist es nicht gelungen, mit einem Schlag die moderne Medizin zu revolutionieren und ein Baby zu retten! Nein, im Gegenteil! Du setzt das Leben eines kleinen Kindes aufs Spiel, nur weil du... *Shane: Schluss damit!!! *Meredith: Äh, entschuldigen Sie mal... *Shane: Es reicht!! Hören Sie auf!! *Meredith: Ross, gehen Sie an die frische Luft! *Shane: Sie wollte das gar nicht machen, Ihretwegen! Ich musste sie förmlich dazu zwingen, sonst hätte sie... *Cristina: Ross, lassen Sie... *Shane: Weil Sie ihr wichtig sind und sie Sie mag!! *Meredith: Ohhhh, bequemt die Heldin sich endlich vom Sockel runter!? *Shane: Dass es so weit gekommen ist, ist Ihr Werk! Sie haben daraus was Persönliches gemacht!! Als Profi wären Sie zum Chefarzt gegangen, aber Sie wissen genau, was er gesagt hätte! Sie können ab Morgen über den Drucker verfügen, Dr. Grey!! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode